1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a buckle molded out of a synthetic resin material for connecting the ends of a belt used in clothes, a bag and a flask and the like, particular to a buckle provided with a locking device.
2. Prior Art
A buckle provided with a locking device shown in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 57-13305 was known in prior art. This buckle composes a hollow socket and a plug, which is to be inserted into and engage to the socket. Then, a pair of resilient legs are provided in the plug so as to be parallel each other. Further, a locking device is provided so as to be slid in the socket in order to prevent the pair of resilient legs from being deformed resiliently. However, according to this conventional buckle, in order to remove the plug from the socket, the pair of resilient legs must be deformed resiliently so as to be pinched towards each other, while the locking device must be pushed toward the socket. That is to say, this removing operation should be performed with both hands, which is inconvenient in its operation.
Further, the locking device has no mechanism for locating the locking device at a locked position and an unlocked position for locking the plug to the socket and for removing the plug from the socket respectively. Therefore, when the plug engages to the socket for connecting the belts with this buckle, this locking device is apt to be open. Additionally, since this locking device is formed within the socket, the socket is required to be a large size.